fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kingboo3000/Shadow Dragon Chess
Intro: Hello and welcome all to another fire emblem playthrough! The idea for this particular challenge was inspired by our very own MtaRidly! Thank you muchly, excellent idea. *What? Oh, you want to know the idea. Ah, kay* This is basically Fire Emblem, but you move and attack with units only in ways defined by chess. In the next section, I will detail the rules of class movement/attacking, as soon as I understand them all. (As I said, the idea was Mta's, so I have to clear the rules with him. Update with the rules soon! And have a great night/morning/afternoon/dayish thing. Oh yeah, and FF (Faithful Follower) will be playing through it at the same-ish time, which should make it doubly interesting. We'll get two perspectives, which may make it easier. So hard mode? I dunno. Da' Rules: ﻿ Every one of my units must be designated as one of the six different chess unit types. They are as follows: *King: This unit is always marth, and it can only move one space per turn (two if diagonal). *Queen: This can be any female unit, it can move as far as it wants in any straight or diagonal direction. *Bishop(x2): These can only be Magically inclined characters, and they can only move in a diagonal lines. *Knight(x2): These can only be flying units (EGGHGHH, HOW?!?!?), they can move in L shapes. Two spaces in one direction, and one space in another. In either order. *Rook(x2): Cavaliers.... Rooks be you. They can only be on horseback, and they can only move in perfectly straight lines. *Pawns(infinite): Any other units are considered pawns, these units can move one space per turn, except on the first turn, on which they can move two spaces. Also, they can't initiate combat against an adjacent foe. They CAN retaliate against them, but they can only initiate combat against foes two or more spaces away. # At the beginning of every chapter, I/you/whoever must choose all slots anew.... Eh, I mean, I can keep the characters in the same slots, but I can change them at any time between chapters. #I'll be playing on normal difficulty, as I've never beaten Shadow Dragon and I'm not sure I even have Hard mode unlocked. -_- #Aaaaand, WOOO!!!! I beat the Black Knight!! YEAAAHH!! What? What? Awwww yeah. Yip-pee. Booyah! Woot! Hah, hoo, eeyyaahah. Okay, but seriously, I'll post in the comments with the deets, but OH YEAH!!! Urm, no, I guess there's not really any condition #3, I just REALLY needed to say that. Chapters: Booyah! Finally started it! Actually, I started a week ago, and haven't bothered to post yet! You. Are. Welcome. Let's go..... Baboom. ''Prologue I: Hey, guess what? 23 turns. FOR THE FIRST FREAKIN' CHAPTER>>>GAAHH!!! I WAS STILL HOLDING DOWN SHIFT!! THOSE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE PERIODS!!!!! BLAAAAARGGH!! Heheh, ehh, yeah. Seriously though, this chapter is extremely easy, short, easy, straightforward, and I'm playing on easy. So it's easy, did I mention that? I just waltzed, VERY SLOWLY, through the 23 turns of painful simplicity. I mean it, that's all there is. I just walked space by space through the entire level, and completely slaughtered every puny little foe who dared cross by path. No vulneraries or anything. Stupidly easy, stupidly incredibly easy. Nothing more to say. I'm done. DONE I SAY! I'm hyper today, jeez. Prologue II: HERE WE GO AGAIN....... Is what I'd say if I always typed in caps and enjoyed using old cliches'.... Ehh, wait.... Movin' to the groove.... That was really random, but I am listening to music that determines my next keystrokes OH! It's not always obvious, but it is when it iiiiisssss..... Seriously, what am I talking about? You guys know this is just my way of getting into my blog-writing mode, right? Yeah, of course you know that. Hey, guess what? The first level is practically identical to the first!! Is that all? No no no, that's not all! We get two additional units! Both of them mounted, specifically cavaliers, '''more' specifically Frey and Abel. I (obviously) chose them as my final horsemen, War and Pestilence of course.... Wow, sorry, really bad Marvel reference. But they acted as my Rooks in this level, and such only moved in straight lines. THAT'S ANNOYING. Espescially in the next level, it gets really irksome. And I'm loving it. It's fun! Seriously, it's fun to be annoyed by a bunch of self inflicted limitations. You should try it sometime!! I putzed Marth through the level as usual, making sure to give him adequate experience, while my cavalounging buddies zipped around picking off the rest of the rabble. This is another sterling example of the vast difficulty swings of Shadow Dragon. Sometimes super easy, other times UBER hard. (In case you hadn't guessed, these are the "super easy" chapters.) A last note, I'm using Marth obviously, as well as Frey, because I've heard he's good, and his first couple levels were excellent, getting 4+ stats every time (and helpful ones, to boot!). I'm ignoring Abel (and mostly Cain too, for that matter, but uhh, who's Cain? I don't know any Cain!!!!........ *Psssssst, I think they know...* What? No.... Im....probable. *Nope, pretty sure.* Hmmm, what exactly do they know? *You know, I'm not really sure anymore.... So what now?* I dunno, maybe we should just shu-) ''Prologue III: Guess who had to actually think?? I'm sorry, but if you said Barack Obama, you'd be incorrect (I'm sorry to all the democrats out there, but I am most certainly ''NOT a politically correct person). It was me. I know, I know, a real shocker. Are you maybe wondering by now exactly what I was thinking about? Not really, you say? Well too bad, I'm gonna tell ya anyway. (Oh, and if you did want to know, just skip the next section, or else my plans to meaninglessly thwart my readers will fall into shambles!) CHESS PICKS: King Marth Queen Okay, so TECHNICALLY I could've made one of my units a Queen, but the thought of any of them, ESPECIALLY Jagen , as a Queen was almost enough to give me nightmares. Rooks Frey & Cain (By the way, as of this moment, Pegasus Knights are Rooks, not Knights, Knights are Knights, I really can't help it, and peggy's work better as rooks as well. Don't forget the fact that knights usually can't move a lot more than four spaces anyway.) Pawns Jagen & Abel END CHESS PICKS Another cakewalk, well, except for the part where I died.... Yeah, I was being pretty cocky, and strolled Marth into the last enemy controlled landmass, where he was promptly toasted by Gra's (apparently) finest mages. Anywho, it really was simple. Putz Marth through, making sure to save some EXP for him, and otherwise have Frey mop the floor with the noobishest noobs. By the way, Frey is excellent so far, I'll have to remember to post his stats for you guys soon, because they are laughably good. And laugh I do, as the pathetic soldier vainly " *ting!* No damage!" off his well armored.... Well, you know. And that is all! Stay tuned! Or don't! Preferably not the latter! And good night! You know, if it's night! And if you really think about it, chances are it WON'T, in fact, be nighttime when you all (whoops, spoiler, I'm not southern) read this. Unless of course, you're all like me and only really check it at night.... Hmm, food for-wow this going on too long. Good whatever! ''Prologue IV: ''Ahhh, the infamously infamous level where you have to sack (sacrifice, I'm going to continue saying sack, so get used to it) one of your precious units. ''It's not really that big of a deal, just sack Jagen. I mean, why not? His stats are already worse than Marth and Frey's! Pathetic. Also, his growths are even worse. So really, why would you ever use him in the beginning? Oh, right, the silver lance, and the A rank in Lances.... Well, it's not worth it, as all you veterans know. (I mean, he 'CREATED' the Jeigan archetype!!) Moving right along.... '''CHESS PICKS' King - Marth Queen - Don't be getting any ideas. Rooks - Frey and Cain Pawns - Gordin (BTW, any characters recruited mid-chapter are automatically pawns), Jagen (not for long... Muahhahahahaaa....), and Abel. END CHESS PICKS This level was slightly more interesting. I was really nervous that the invincible knight brigade would come charging in before I was able to Jagen to the fort, but it turns out that their appearance is linked to your opening of the bridge door/recruitment of Gordin, not really sure which. Anyway, as I've mentioned in the comments, I've been using Gordin, as he makes a very good pawn. Some peggys attacked me in the middle of my waltz across the Bridge of Fuuuudge. They didn't pose much of a challenge, and I had Gordin dispatch them with his trusty exactly-enough-damage-to-ohko-the-peggys-bow! The boss was a simpleton as always, and the rest is easy. Nothing else to say, or do, or avoid doing. See ya later. Category:Blog posts